Unexpected Happy Happy Dippy Do Day! XOXOXXX
by Blue Moon King
Summary: Ren thinks this will be his worst Va--- i mean Vain Day ever since he thinks Kyoko isn't counting him in for V-Choco. but what he dosen't know is that Kyoko is inlove with him! how will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know I should be working on Kiss Kiss and the other ones but I'm almost done I just wanted to go ahead and put this one before I 4got. I'll update all 3 by next Wednesday ok promise.

Unexpected Happy Happy Dippy Do Day! XOXOXXX

Ok this is like a just an idea I got when I was reading Ouran High School Host Club Manga new chapter. It just liked popped in! And like OMG! I mean OMG did you guys see what happen on this month's skip-beat? I was like wow OMG!! I want to know who things turn out!!! AHHHHHHHHH! I want to know I want to know I want to know!! The kiss and all!!! I was like OMG!!! And I'm still OMG!!!

Skip-Beat!

Unexpected Happy Happy Dippy Do Day! XOXOXXX

Part 1

Vain Day NOT Valentines Day

By Blue Moon of SSR

Ren's aura was on fire but no one could tell. It was only a few days away from Valentines Day but he remembered that Kyoko the only girl he wanted chocolates from wasn't giving him some. If being the #1 most wanted guy in Japan doesn't help him get the girl he wanted then what good did it do?

Ren sat down next to his manger that was too scared to even ask what was wrong. If he could Ren would have begged her for some chocolates for Valentines Day but that would not be right. That and it would probably scare her away and that was the #1 thing he didn't want to happen.

"Come on Ren don't be so down… how are you even sure that Kyoko isn't going to give you valentines chocolates? I mean how could she not?" his manger knew right away without asking. I guess he didn't need to as just seeing that aura told him it was about Kyoko.

"And what's going to happen and I don't get any?? Will it be you who's responsible for not getting any? Do you really want to take that responsibility of killing a man with pride?" Ren gave him the bright fake smile and his manger looked away in his way of saying that he gave up and that Ren won.

Ren began to think and then he said in a low whisper to himself, It should be called Vain day... not stupid valentine day."

His manger heard him and he smiled.

Ren didn't noticed his manger grim as they drove to the Dark Moon set, were Kyoko would be waiting for them...

Kyoko was in Hell, she had ordered a present for Ren but she had no idea how to give it to him when it comes in! It would come in a few days before his birthday and then there was the whole vain day coming up. She wasn't sure if weather or not to give him chocolates.

It was only a few days ago she found out her feelings for him. When Ren came to her rescue when Reino came out of no were and tried to make her bring him chocolates.

the way he just stepped in and saved her made her feel like a princess being saved by her prince, it as like seeing Corn save her. That night she dreamed Ren confess his undying love for her and then him turning into Corn. He wrapped his arms abounded her and kissed her gently on the lips and asked never to let him go. Then she wisped that she loved him too.

Kyoko's face heated up at the thought of it, she began to bury her face into her hands to prevent anyone from seeing her. When she calmed down she went gloomy at what she called the real world. Ren already had some one he loved, and dearly to always have her on his mine like that. Kyoko began to gloom.

"Mogmie... are you ok" The voice cold either send her to haven or hell in any minute. Right now it was sending her into embarrassment. Without thinking she called him by his first name.

"Oh!! Ren no I'm ok!!! I mean in not thinking about any one!!! no one I know or you know that is!!"

Ren's eyes widened when she called him by are first name, even if it was his stage name it made his day right then and there.

"Are you hiding something from me?" if he was in his normal mod he would have been cold at her for trying to hid something from him, but he was to happy right now to care what tone he used.

Kyoko looked down then up at him then down again. She knew she had called him by him first name but she was relived he wasn't mad. And he took lightly on the fact that she tried to hide something from him. Something must have happened to him with the girl he liked to make him this happy.

"come on you can tell me, if not who are you going to tell?" his face was now filled with worried and that sent Kyoko down Gilt lane.

Maybe she could tell him yet not tell him that was the way to go! She knew she couldn't hide things from him... at least not most of it. Since he didn't mined she called in him by his first name then she'd call him by it... besides she liked to say it.

"Ren um..." Kyoko paused for a minute to see if he was lessoning and he was.

"Go ahead." he smiled more now; she called him by his first name again.

"You see there's this guy who I... um like like more then I should... sort of like love. But he already has some one he loves and I don't want to get in the way of his happiness. So now I have no idea what to do, I want to tell him and then again I don't. And with Valentines Day coming closer I don't know what to do. Do I give him chocolates or don't I? And what if we're alone? What happens if I blurt out 'I like you a lot' would that frighten him or not?"

Ren's smile dropped down a little but not enough for Kyoko to notice. So Kyoko finally found some one? His heart dropped and broke as he lessoned to Kyoko panicle, as her face got red. if only she'd get red like that for him...

To be continued...

BlueMoonSSR- hey to all of you how has met me and hi to all of you who have not. I know what you're all going to say I have bad grammar and the worst spelling in the country. Just so you know I ALREADY KNOW THAT, you don't need to rub it in. you don't need to spell it out for me. I can't be blamed if English is my 2nd language.

Oh and Lyriko on your comment that you put down.

"I feel highly insulted by you. As a person that is a non-native speaker, I studied hard in school to be at least passable in English, French, Latin, and German. Here you are telling the world, that you can't and refuse to master a simple set of grammar, because you're a non-native speaker. I hate to tell you, but everywhere you go, you'll need to know grammar, punctuation and spelling. No matter where you run to in the world. English has been found to be the easiest language in the world to learn. Are you telling me that you can't even master the simplest language in the world? If you fail at English. How are you going to learn anything else? Oh, and when you have to put on your big girl pants and go out to find a job, your grammar, punctuation, and spelling will dictate, if you get the job at all. Yes! Something as simple as grammar and spelling."

I have a few things to say to you, but you were the one who wasn't acting like a big girl and just commented like you know all. And you put it down so I couldn't reply to what you had to say. I'M SOOOOO sorry if in offending you, but I feel the same way I'm offended too. I'm not as smart as you and if weren't for the fact that I try to stop using bad words. I'm just starting to clean up my life, and I don't mine the world knowing that I can't write well in grammar or spelling. I'm into art and music and stuff like that. I never wanted to learn English to let you know, I was happy just specking one langue perfectly, but I did it for my parents. And I spent my whole life trying to understand the English grammar and spelling that I forgot my OWN native grammar and I can't even read most of it because I spent so much time trying to understand one I forgot another. I said I was sorry for the bad spelling but what do I care what YOU think? At least I'm trying? I even use Word and it only helps a little. AND I DO HAVE A JOB! You don't have to be a bitch because you think the world revolves around you.

I can't be as smart as you but I try hard every day, no one person is the same and if you have something to say, say it to my face! Or just stop reading my stories, I'm sorry to offend you once more but I'm not that smart, you have a great future ahead of you, don't stop to pure salt in my wounds or you'll get into a mess I don't want you in. So pleas if you want to say some thing and be a big girl and put YOUR big girl pants on and stop being a show off cowered.


	2. Chapter 2

This one goes out to my little princess, who loves love and things like princess and stuff like that. Sorry it took so long, but I have a life too you know. But I am sorry I'm late and all, and sorry to anyone that I have offended in the past year, I have a moody temper and I never know what I'm saying till after about a few months have gone by.

Unexpected Happy Happy Dippy Do Day! XOXOXXX

By Blue Moon of SSR

A Skip-Beat! Story

Part 2

That Stupid Dog and That Never Ending Tail of His

Reino had been thinking all day and now things finally made sense to him, that boy was Ren and Kyoko had no idea who he really was!!!

Reino laid in his coffin and thought about all the times he had seen Ren with Kyoko, ANYONE but Kyoko could tell about Ren's feelings for her. Did the Gods want them together or not? They put Sho in there to make it a challenge for Ren and even if Sho wasn't there, there still wasn't much of a chance for Kyoko to fall for him as a star. She didn't seem to care about things like that, and she never jugged people by how they looked.

Did the Gods put Sho in their lives so they could be together? Kyoko didn't know this but he use to know her back when she was in middle school, back then he was in high school but she never looked his way. It was always Sho this Sho that. She never noticed he was always just using her.

He always waited, waited for the day Kyoko noticed her mistake and came to him. Back then he wanted her for her pureness and now he wanted her for her darkness she held.

It was when Ren came to her rescue that he noticed they were the same Kyoko and that got him pissed. When Ren touched him … well punched him he saw all that Ren knew about Kyoko and when Kyoko looked at Ren with hope he remembered WHO Kyoko really was.

She was that girl in the Wight sundress that helped him so long ago when he was in the rain bleeding half to deaf. The girl he swear was the purest being on earth and he saw it too when she held out her hand to him. After that he kept a close eye on her and saw Sho for the first time when he waited outside the middle school gate for her.

Reino was sent into the past as he remembered everything from the begging to the end.

*** Flash Back ***

'What a pain... Why do I have to go to school?' thought a 12th grader version of Reino. i don't know his real age so I'm going to say he's the same as Ren He sat in his desk away from the girls that wanted to come close to him but knew they wouldn't. It was a pain going to school for him.

His hair was a natural silver and his skin was as Wight as snow. Some of the guys here made fun of him by calling him snow Wight. He already was known for seeing things they couldn't and they knew about his... um human powers. But they didn't know they knew. He had erased their memory of it and he was now the mistrust boy with silver hair. And he liked it that way, but it still didn't stop the guys from beating him up after their girlfriend's dumped them so they could confess their love to him.

Reino noticed some guys looking at him, they pointed to the window and Reino already were they were pointing at. It was where he always got beat up. In a dark alley were no one could see him. There was never any running away and he could never use his powers ageist them, so far he only knew how to erase memory and keep girls away.

After school 5 guys ganged up on him, there was no way out. Dying was something he was never care more or less about . But pain was the one thing he hated the most.

The boys left him that ally across the school when it started to rain. He laid there praying for deaf, he saw his blood in the water. Was it really the end this time?

Cold and dead was how they would find him. He couldn't move… it hurt. Why was it he never got angry at them? He had all this dark power and he didn't know how to use t agent them.

Then he heard light steps and then he saw a girl in a Wight sun dress with a see threw umbrella standing next to the ally. It looked as if she had wings; her pure aura glowed all the way to where he laid. Then her head turn, his vision was blurry he couldn't see her face, he could only tell she was human. He tried to shoo her away so he could just die but his powers didn't seem to have any affected on her. She walked slowly towered him and then she looked down at him and held out her hand.

"Give me your hand"

Her voice was like a whisper in an angel's voice. It was worm and inviting. He felt his hand go up on its own following her commanded. And when their hands touched her pureness flowed threw him and he felt worm.

She carried him into a shake near an inn were he heard a boy named Sho lived like a prince. She laid him down and he fell asleep when she covered his body with a warm blanket.

When he woke up again it was the next day in the morning, very early something that he never did. Never had he woken up early in his whole life! But he wanted to see if that angel was a dream or if he was still dyeing in that ally. But the voice he hears was one of the most annoying things he had ever heard.

"KYOKO!!! HURRY UP AND BRING ME MY LUNCH!!!!"

God he felt sorry for the girl that fell for him, just his voice told Reino all he needed to know about him. But the next voice was one he wished he hadn't, it hurt him more than all the pain he had lived in all his life!

"Coming Sho!!!" her voice was happy and didn't seem to notice at all how rude THIS SHO person was being. It was his angel that he was yelling at and she was letting him.

"WELL I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT ON YOU!!! NO HURRY UP!!!" Again his voice was full of abuse!! It made Reino so angry he tried to get up so he could yell at him.

"I'm coming!! Here, sorry it took so long. But can you wait a bit more? I need to go check on a ... dog I found the other day." her voice still the same. And DOG? Since when was he a dog?

"You're not allowed any pets you know" his voice was cocky now; it had this know it all tine to it.

"Oh i know, I'm only taking care of it till it gets better then I'm going to find its home."

"And if you don' it's off to that pound with that stupid dog" he was getting on Reino's nerves the way he talked to his angel.

"Ok... but go on without me, it'll take a while. And I just remembered you have to take the makeup test and I get the first hour off."

"What ever." was the last thing that was said then he left.

Reino heard her coming his way and when she opened the door he was surprised o find such a plain looking girl in what he thought was suppose to be a beautiful angel with wings.

"How are you doing? I hope it wasn't too cold for you last night. I came to see you a couple of times but you were still sleeping." it was still that warm voice but with a hit of worry.

"I've been worse, thank you. But I'm much better now."

Her face turned from worried to a cute smile he didn't expected. "That's great to hear."

AS time went by it only took him a few days to get back up, but by that time he was full of both happiness and anger. Happiness from Kyoko's caring and Anger from Sho's stupidness. When he come to class and the boys tried to beat him down somehow they all reminded him of Sho and then a dark aura filled the air knocking out they boys. After a while all he had to do was think of Kyoko to calm down and Sho when he wanted to use his powers on others.

Every day he would look for Kyoko in the nearby middle schools to confess his love, something he thought he'd never have to do EVER!

He found her school and he waited outside the school gate making every girl that wasn't Kyoko away from him. Then he saw Sho with a guitar and girls all over him.

"Hey Fuwa!!! Kyoko's going to be late; she said not to wait up on her! ***" he heard one of the girls with a grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around Sho's arm.

"I wasn't planning on waiting; I have better things to do." And he left with the bunch of girls.

Reino waited and it was almost non when he saw Kyoko come out the building, her hair was soaking wet, uniform beat up, and her cheeks' were red on one side.

"Is Sho here?" She asked a boy who was just getting out of practice.

"No, he left a long time ago with a bunch of girls."

"Oh.... well thank you" At first her smile was light and sad but she quickly removed and smiled bravely and continued to walk not noticing Reino…

it was as if he was sent to watch an angel be destroyed by a greedy human., and he continued to watch. Sho never noticed her burses and she never told him about them. She would use all of her energy trying to please him.

Some prince he was, Kyoko had told him about how she loved Sho and so on, but she also told him of her fair prince. Where was that fairy prince when you needed him? Reino knew he couldn't be her prince she was too pure and if he got too close he'd contaminate her, but he wanted her to know his feelings, and after that he could uses this to find her prince..

During the middle of the school year Reino heard from some girls that passed by in the hall ,that Kyoko was in the hospital after saving Sho from a speeding car, she was ok but she had hit her head pretty hard. He didn't wait for school to end, he ran all the way to the hospital, to find a sleeping angel with no guest. He looked at the guest chart only Sho's mother and father had come in to see her and no one else, no Sho...

"Who's there?" Asked Kyoko when she heard Reino come in as she awoke from her slumber.

"I don't know if you remember me but I'm---"

He was cut off by Kyoko as she got up smiling her angel smile."Reino my demon knight, it's been a while"

Her knight? Of courses she already had 2 princes and one was more of an ogre then prince. Knight would do, he'll protected her and fined her a real prince.

"How are you?"

"I've been worse"

He knew this was true and he tried to take it as the joke she tried to make it sound like. "When will you be out?"

"I don't know, I hope Sho can do his homework without me..."

AGAIN WITH SHO!!!! He wanted to yell but he smiled and said, "I'm sure he'll be ok... Why did you jump in like that?"

"Sho could have died... then what other reason would i have to live?" She smiled lightly and Reino's heart dropped. Sho didn't deserve this angel.

"What about your fairy prince?"

"He left this world long time ago... he's not coming back... but when I'm older I'll look for him."

"No, you live a happy life. And I'll look for him and bring him back to you." He could see her eyes get close to shutting. What good was he to her like this? If her knight left her like her Fairy Prince did it would make her think all her important people will leave her.

"Kyoko..."

"Hm?" she said barely awake.

"When you wake up you'll forget me..."

"Why would i forget my knight? You're the reason most of the girls stopped bulling me... your my knight in the night." her voice was in a sea of mist and growing father away into her dream land.

"Because.... for me to bring you your prince you have to forget me for a little while so I won't hurt you."

"So you're coming back?" Her head was laid on the pillow now and she was seconds away from dream land.

"Yes and with your fairy prince... So … For now just sleep and forget… Just for a little bit."

"Ok... you promise to come back with my prince and then both ... of you can... save me..." Then she was deep in her sleep.

"I promise..." he kissed her fore head , placed his hand on her head gently erasing her memory of him and replacing them with the image of a silver dog, and left the room,. Just when he was getting to the elevator he heard shouting.

"SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THE GIRL IN ROOM 108! DO A REVEW ON THE TEST AND SEE WHATS WRONG!!!"

"HER HEART'S SLOWING DOWN!!!"

"QUICK GET OVER HERE!!!"

Reino ran back to the room but they wouldn't let him get by, His face filled with anger as he thought 'this is all your fault Sho Fuwa!!! Just you wait!! You're breaking MY angel so I'll break your dreams!!! I'm going to make you suffer!! She wouldn't be in this stat if it were not for you!!! Watch your back Fuwa you just made one of your worst enemies!!!'

Kyoko soon did get out the hospital but by then Sho had diced to become a star, Reino didn't expect him to take Kyoko with him. But he did, after that He waited a few mouths hoping she would return as he looked for her prince. But she never did.

Some how all the way from Tokyo he felt when Kyoko's heart broke and he set out for Tokyo to look for her and get his revenge. He found Sho but no Kyoko, and some dark girl who happen to be his child hood friend too and was named Kyoko.

He never thought of putting two and two together till now...

***** Flash back End****

Reino got out his coffin with an angry face, he wanted the old Kyoko back and there was only one way to do that, by destroying Sho Fuwa and giving Kyoko her prince. Sho was easily read if there were 3 things he couldn't stand was-

#1 Ren getting Kyoko

#2 Kyoko forgetting him

And

#3 losing his #1 spot in the music world.

And that was just what he need to do, he was going to stop being Ren's enemy and HELP him get Kyoko, that way she'll get her prince and he for fulfill his promise to both her and Sho....

Later that day (and I mean way late)

Ren had been depressed all day, ever since Kyoko told him she could almost love again and that it was another man that made her love again it sent him from his happy mood to this state. He laughed at his shelf, how could one girl make his day good or bad with just a few simple words?

Ren began to remember that Kyoko said that the man that stole her from right under his nose already had someone he loved. Kyoko was going to get hurt all over again then really shut her heart from anyone who wanted her to open it. He pushed his thoughts aside and began to think of 3 days from now was his birthday, Kyoko would at least get him a small present right? Again he was sending his shelf into depression that was till he saw Reino standing not too far from him looking at him with a new look that Ren had he had never seen in his eyes before.

"What do you want you stupid dog?" Ren growled not caring who saw. 'Is he after Kyoko again? No, if he was he wouldn't come to me... what does he want?'

"You can call me a dog. I'm the dog of an angel, her knight, and I'm here to fulfill my promise to her."

"What?" Ren was confused now.

"I'm here to help you win her heart and to bring back her Fairy Princess to her side..."

To be continued...

BM- Sorry it took long to update and all; I had um... some things to do. Now how many of you guys ever thought Reino would ever help Ren? No? Well I just thought of it and all.

Walks in room shirtless A-Hole- hey real name have you seen my T-shir--- What are you doing?

BM- Talking to some people and apologizing for being late on update.

AH- why? Those freaks don't need to be told sorry, what do you even write down?

BM- I'm telling everyone that Ren is hot and that you're an ass

AH- and you're a manly girl... throws pillow and he ducks in time

Bm- whatever get out

AH- but my shirt

BM- I burned it

AH- xo WHAT!!!

BM- I'm just playing it's in the dryer

AH- ok well thanks... oh and tell all your freaky friends that I look just like that Ren guy.

BM- THAT'S AN INSULT TO OUR REN!!!!! GRAB YOU TOCHES AND POINTY STICKS WE'ER GOING ON A HUNT!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

YEAH YEAH I KNOW IT'S LATE HERE EAT ALL YOU WANT TROWS STORY IN YOUR FACE NOW I'M GOMING TO SLEEP!!!! For now I will only read those reviews when I have the time and I know this one is like way sort. But you can't blame me; I was in the hospital that's to my stupid shelf. Now I'll let you all bad mouth me cuz you might have anger issues and you want to take it out on my spelling and bad grammar, so go on. But you are bad mouthing a girl who now has to spend her time being stabbed in the arm by crazy people who think their doctors.

Unexpected Happy Happy Dippy Do Day! XOXOXXX

By Blue Moon of SSR

A Skip-Beat! Story

Part 3

Who Could He BE?

Reino got out his coffin with an angry face, he wanted the old Kyoko back and there was only one way to do that, by destroying Sho Fuwa and giving Kyoko her prince. Sho was easily read if there were 3 things he couldn't stand was-

#1 Ren getting Kyoko

#2 Kyoko forgetting him

And

#3 losing his #1 spot in the music world.

And that was just what he need to do, he was going to stop being Ren's enemy and HELP him get Kyoko, that way she'll get her prince and he could fulfill his promise to both her and Sho....

Later that day (and I mean way late)

Ren had been depressed all day, ever since Kyoko told him she could almost love again and that it was another man that made her love again, it sent him from his happy mood to this state. He laughed at his shelf, how could one girl make his day good or bad with just a few simple words?

Ren began to remember that Kyoko said that the man that stole her from right under his nose already had someone he loved. Kyoko was going to get hurt all over again then really shut her heart from anyone who wanted her to open it. He pushed his thoughts aside and began to think of 3 days from now was his birthday, Kyoko would at least get him a small present right? Again he was sending his shelf into depression that was till he saw Reino standing not too far from him looking at him with a new look that Ren had he had never seen in his eyes before.

"What do you want you stupid dog?" Ren growled not caring who saw. 'Is he after Kyoko again? No, if he was he wouldn't come to me... what does he want?'

"You can call me a dog. I'm the dog of an angel, her knight, and I'm here to fulfill my promise to her."

"What?" Ren was confused now.

"I'm here to help you win her heart and to bring back her Fairy Princess to her side..."

Ren's eyes wired for a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His face wet back to his normal cool look as he smiled that lying smile.

"Don't play dumm Corn... or should I say Koun. I know who you are and I know about your past with Kyoko." For the first time Reino was a treat to Ren. Ren thought he should panic but he wasn't, he held his ground and gave Reino a look that filled with a dark aura that said 'so what if you know? Are you going to use that information against me?'

"What do you want?" Ren's Voice was colder now, and Reino didn't seem effected by it.

"I told you already. I want to help you win Kyoko over." Reino starred Ren in the eye. Ren could see no lies in his words but he still didn't trust him.

"And what do you get in return of helping me?" Still cold Ren glared at Reino.

"Lots of things with a few conditions..."

"What do mean? What conditions?" Confused Ren almost let his geared down but put it back up when Reino stepped closer.

" In the end your true identity will be reviled to only Kyoko, you have to let me cleanses that stone, I don't want it to contaminate her when she's back to her pure shelf, and you have to go to a shrine and get your shelf purified cuz there's no way I'm touching you."

Ren wasn't sure if Reino was messing with his head or what.

"But what do you get out of this?"

"Revenge on Sho Fuwa"

"Revenge? What are you talking about?"

"It's easier if I just show you." and as soon as he said that Reino moved so fast Ren could barely keep up and Reino placed his hand in front of him. Soon Ren was seeing Reino's every thought Reino had thought and his whole life, then there was Kyoko saving him, Sho Destroying her, and the accident. He saw, heard, and felt everything Reino did ... Ren pushed away it was too much for him. Seeing Kyoko act so kindly to Sho when he treated her like dirt. Kyoko being so blind in love to notice he was just using her, not being able to separate her from him. Reino had to see that and he erased himself from her life so he could find the only one who could save Kyoko and that was Kyoko's own fairy prince.

Ren looked up at Reino who was looking to at grown while he clinched his fist. His face also told Ren that he had seen the old Reino and this was the Reino he had made for Kyoko. They both were an obedient dog and a knight looking for his angel's saver.

"If you're going to help me your going to have to know that Kyoko has started to open her heart... but to another man" Ren looked away into another place so that he couldn't see Reino's face when he told him, that Kyoko had just fallen for another man and that it might be too late for them to stop her from getting hurt again.

"WHAT!!!??? THAT CAN'T BE!!!" Reino graved Ren by the color with an angry voice that no one had ever heard.

"It is she told me her shelf." Ren forced himself to look at Reino with sharp eyes.

"We have to find out whom!! Kyoko's heart can't take another hit!" Reino said annoyed with the Gods for not letting him know of this sooner. As he let go of Ren he wanted to run to Kyoko and ask who it was.

"How? Because I think she would notice if I became a stalker... and I KNOW she'll notice her ex-stalker" Ren pointed out as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"No... Don't worried I'll work on that part. But I want you to work on her ok?" Reino began to think as he looked at Ren.

"Work on her? You're starting to sound like... you don't happen to have a part time job wearing a chicken suit do you?" The idea or thought of Reino being Bo creped even him out. If Reino was Bo then it wouldn't help him confide in any chickens anymore.

"What? What's that got to do with me? Why would I war something so stupid?"Reino asked completely dumfounded by this strange question that Japan's top idol was asking.

"Ahh never mine, I thought that... just forget it "Ren waved his hand in surrender and walked with Reino as they talked up a plan.

NEXT DAY once again its way late in the day

"What are these?" asked Ren as he looked at 6 photosets of men that Reino had handed him. They were in an outside cafe discussed. Ren had on shades a bandana, a sweet shirt and ripped jean. Reino had one a black cap, dark shades, black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Their all the men that Kyoko is somewhat attached to or have feelings for her" Reino answered as he put his chin on top of hid folded hands. Girls walked by and stared at the two handsome men.

"I can already mark down these guys. To Kyoko this guy is like a father, and Kyoko just respects Lory and is grateful to him and... WHY did you put my manger down as one of them?"

"Ren... Kyoko isn't like most girls; you can't just mark people down. You never know who it can be, so no marking ANYONE out. Not till we have proffer ageneses them."

Ren looked at all six photos and was amazed at who was close to her.

His manger

Lory the LME president

The owner of restraint she worked at

The Bridge Rock leader

Some little boy named Hio

And his own father Kuu

All these guy were so close to Kyoko, that she fell in love with one of them, Ren considered getting a dart board, but it would just make his anger rise.

"Who could it be?" whispered Ren, did he really want to know?

Reino on the other hand was thinking of ways to get Kyoko to forget Fuwa if the Ren plan didn't work. Then

Kyoko 2 days later

Kyoko was just getting home and she had felt as if her little grudges were being followed by something but it had stopped some time ago. Then she started to sneeze allot. Maybe she was getting sick? And the all day she had been hearing about the beagle's band members asking question to her closes friends!! She'd have to have a talk with that stupid dog. And lately Ren had been acting strange; she'd also have to have a talk with him... as Bo not herself.

"Kyoko!!! You have a visitor" said the kind owner's wife.

"Oh!!! I'm coming. Who is it?"

"ME..." Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw her mother standing there as cold as ever.

"I would like to talk to my daghter alone for a bit." When the owner left shutting the door behined her, Kyoko's mother waited a bit till she was sure on one was lissoning then slaped Kyoko across her face.

"You stupid girl! How dare you!!! After all I've done for you!! This is how you repay me?! By running off with the Fuwa's son!!! Letting him get away and ending up with nothing?! I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid!"

Her mother continued to insult her, Kyoko had never talked back to her mother... but to injure an actress's face was beyond forgiveness, Kyoko felt the dark aura fill into body, not the one she gets when ever she saw Sho but the dark aura she had been saving in a closed bottle deep down inside. Her mothers's words were reapeating from as far as she could remmber.

All the abuse Pyshicoly and mentaly.

All her work to pleas her mother blowing up on her face over and over, the women was never pleased.

What more could she have done?

"I should have left you with that worthless father of yours!" her mother announced.

"What? My father you said he was dead"

"He... he is"

"No! No he's not!! You're lying to me!! Where is he? Where's my Father!!"

"Don't you dare you try to change the subject on me!!!" She raised her hand to slap her but was stopped when an older man's hand graved her. It was the Darumaya owner, his face wasn't changed one bit but Kyoko could almost see his anger.

"I may not know what is going on but no one is allowed to touch MY daughter while under this roof."

"YOU!! I thought I left you with nothing!!!" Kyoko's mother was shocked when he saw the man, Kyoko was just confused.

"If it weren't for my WIFE right now I would have been a dead man. But you only took my money and company. AND MY DAGHTER!! Why is it that I never knew I had a daughter till now? Didn't you say you had a miss charge?" His voice was booming, and Kyoko's mother seemed scared.

"..." Kyoko's mother said nothing.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer, I'm going to take full custardy of MY daughter."

"If you can even afford one, you have nothing!! You only have this old Darumaya restraint!"

He smirked down at her and her eyes grew wider.

"Is that so? Do you even know WHO owns all the Darumaya in Japan and soon in America? It's the same man you stole his company and daughter from, oh that's right I just bought that company back a few weeks ago, and all you have now is only a few million, not enough to support you for long. That's why you came to Kyoko, to use her like you use every one."

Kyoko watched as all that was going on sunk into her head slowly she began to realize that the man she admired as a father and boss was indeed her own father. How could she be livening with her own father and not know?! And he was the owner of all the Darumaya? Then why was he livening like a normal person? How did he know it was her mother that was up here? He was supposed to be in Tokyo on a trip to get more supplies.

Kyoko watched as her mother stomped out the room, leaving her and the Darumaya owner there with his wife and herself.

He looked at Kyoko who had a confused look on her face and patted her as he walked out the room. "Just let it sink in. Oh and is this yours?"

He held up a beagle the reminded her of Reino onyx furry. "I thought I heard it talk and say your mother was here. I tried to ignore it but it kept biting me on the leg and pulling on my pants, and when I noticed it was S--- your mother... I lost it. Here it seems to want to be with you." The little dog was squirming in the man's hand trying to get closes to Kyoko, finally he let go and t jumped in Kyoko's arms licking her. And he walked out

Kyoko sat on her bed and tried to understand but couldn't. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder; Kyoko looked up to see her father's wife and now step-mother.

"I guess that makes me your step-mother." She smiled and poor confessed Kyoko who nodded.

"Do you want me to tell you what happen?"

Kyoko nodded without saying a word.

"It was long time ago, your father owned a company that had to do with shipping across seas. He would always come down to the restraint my parents owned and eat; I fell for him right away the first time he came... But he always talked about a girl he fell for, she was younger than him but he loved her. I supported him, but I never knew that in the end I didn't know he would end up using him taking everything away from him. He said she could have everything only if he could have you, she agreed... but once everything was done and she was the new owner most of the company's most promising dealers didn't deal with her. She must have thought your father bribed them somehow, but he had nothing. She told him that there was a miss charge and he sunk so low I didn't know what to do. In time he tried to forget but couldn't, he moved on but never forgot you. He started the Darumaya company to help people for get all their misshapes and we fell in love. When we saw you for the first time, we thought that if the child had lived that she'd look like you. That's why he got mad when you died your hair, but it's so great to have a daughter."

She hugged Kyoko; it was a worm feeling she had never got from her blood mother.

"If he's rich then why do you guys live like normal people? And what about the paper work?" Kyoko wondered about that, her step mother smiled.

"Your father doesn't like the rich way of livening and likes things normal and doing the work himself. He's not big on doing papers, so he gets your uncle to do them.'

"My uncle?"

"Oh! He's not you real uncle he's your father's beast friend, he's like a little brother to your father. Now that I think about it, your uncle should be paying a visit in a few weeks. He's here to see his son who's in the acting business."

"What? Really? Do you know him?"

"No, we only meet him in Kyoto once; they call him Corn or something like that."

Kyoko's eyes grew wider at the sound of that name. The dog 's ears suddenly went up and jumped out of Kyoko's arms and ran out the door.

"Hey wait!!!" both Kyoko and her step mother tried to folow but he disappeared around the corner.

REINO

Reino was in the ally when he whistles; he waited a bit and saw a dog come out of a restraint.

"What the hell?" he asked when the dog sat right in front of him and looked up.

Just then the dog went *POOF* and turned into a little Reino minion that he learned to make when she saw Kyoko's minions and made his out of his hate for Sho. Reino just touched t and all the info was given to him on what had happen.

"Hmmm... I see... Turn back and stay as a dog . Report to me every night about anything new. And if that woman ever comes by again bit her and curses her."

His minion nodded and turned back into a dog and ran back to the restraint. (Author's note- can you guys imagine that? A Reino minion? That would be so cute!!!)

Reino had made him not to long ago so gathering info on the man Kyoko was in love with wasn't so hard, but this was news he didn't expected, the other's were made to follow the other men Reino suspected to have Kyoko's heart. He'd have to report to Ren and see what he thought of this unexpecting event. He got out his cell and dialed Ren's number; he'd also have to know that his father might be paying a surprise visit soon.

Tokyo airport

"AHHHHH!!! Just what I needed fresh air after sitting next to you all day." The young boy stretched his arms out as he reached for the skies.

"That's no way to speak to you elders" Said Kuu as he got out the jet smacking the boy on the back of the head.

"Well you were eating the whole way here! You're probably going to eat all of mom's and dad's food too!" The boy said as he walked down the steps following Kuu

"I--- you know I think I might. I haven't seen you father in a long time, how come you diced to come along this time? Didn't you have a movie to do?"

"Yeah, but I canceled on it. I just got this feeling like I should be here for something big."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz, this thing came from Japan" the boy held out and invisible being.

"Tray I can't see it you know." Kuu said annoyed, this boy could see things that other's couldn't and only a few days ago he noticed that this thing was following Kuu and got it.

"Oh yeah here you go old man" he put a charm around the invisible being that looked like a color and showed one of Reino's minions.

"I'm not old! And I swear think I've seen that face some were."

"We'll just have to find who it belongs to." said the 13 year old boy jumping off the remaining steps of the jet and landing on his feet. His black hair shimmered in the sun and danced as the wind blew. His smiling face quickly turned to Kyoko's face as Kuu looked at him. Kuu rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"You look allot like this one girl---" Kuu was saying when suddenly the boy kicked him.

"Are you going to start calling me a girl old man? It's not my fault I have a girly face!!!" The boy was hot-tempered but had a kind side to him.

Kuu smacked him again as he finished," I was saying you look like this one girl I know named Kyoko."

Tray's eyes widen and he looked up at the sky as he sadly yet with a smile said in a low voice,"Kyoko... My sister... Kyoko was going to be her name... If she never died I wonder if she would have liked that name. If she lived I wonder if we would get along, even if I would be her half brother... I wonder what would happen if she lived. Kyoko... what would you be like?"

"She would have told you never to hit your elders... If she would have been anything like the Kyoko I know then you'd have to fend off all the men wanting to take her away" joked Kuu patting his head.

*Kyoko at the moment sneezed "I think I am getting sick. Reino!! Where did you go?" Kyoko was looking for her new dog her dad let her have and it reminded her so much of Reino that she named it Reino.

Bark bark

Kyoko turned to find it coming from the same place it ran to, but with a letter on its brand new color.

Kyoko opened it and read it

Kyoko

Don't worry. I'll protected you, I'm coming back to save you. Your dog came to me asking me to save you. Just promise me you won't hate me when we meet again. I care for you so much watched over you since you started the show business and I always will. To tell the truth at first I was surprised and thought you changed for the worst when really you never really changed. So don't worried you have a knight and prince waiting to protect you. You'll never be hurt by another Sho Fuwa, not while we're here. This might sound strange but Reino, the human Reino you can trusted him, and he came to me asking to save you and so I'm coming back.

With Love

Corn (your fairy Prince)

Kyoko's eyes widened as she ran with both the letter and dog in her hand into the ally, to her surprise it was a end end and no one was there, just two roses a white one and a red one. Kyoko picked them up... Reino was going to have one hell of a day the next day thought Kyoko as she diced to go on a man hunt.

To be continued

BM- I know I know sort blab blab blab....

I know, I'll try better next time. I can't do much with the doctors always stabbing me and making me go to sleep. Dame I hate doctors... their evil crazy people who just love to stab my arm.


End file.
